smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfnip Madness/Part 7
"And truly I did have every Smurf back to normal before the night was through, and I had Farmer clean off all the smurfberries of that concentrated smurfnip essence so that we could safely eat them once again without being affected by the essence," Papa Smurf said. "I informed Mother Nature about what Gargamel did to the smurfberries in the forest, and she also smurfed care of the matter, though she left the smurfnip blossoms alone even if I didn't want them bothering my little Smurfs again." And as Empath and Polaris listened to the rest of the story, they saw Papa Smurf with Tapper and Duncan watching all the other Smurfs going about their business in their daily routines, feeling happy about themselves. "Ahhhh, it's so nice to see everything back to being smurfy again, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "And to think that this smurfnip almost led to our being captured by Gargamel, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "It was such an entrancing feeling that I almost feel sorry that it didn't last if it weren't for those hallucinations we were smurfing." "You're not thinking of going back on your Smurf No To Smurfnip campaign, are you, laddie?" Duncan asked. "Why, of course not, my good Duncan," Tapper said. "I just understand for a bit how my fellow Smurfs feel when they are smurfing it, that's all. I don't want to ruin how any Smurf wants to have fun and feel smurfy, but I know now from firsthand experience that some smurfings of pleasure do come with a heavy price." "If being on smurfnip almost led to all of us being captured by Gargamel, I would say that it's a price that's too high for us to smurf," Duncan said. "Indeed it is, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "That's why I'm afraid that I can't let any Smurf have any smurfnip around in this village, because who knows if they would be able to handle how potent such a smurf can be." Just then, Grouchy joined the three Smurfs, looking as sour as usual. "Smurf o' the morning there, my fellow Grouchy," Tapper greeted. "How are you feeling today?" "Just smurfy as usual," Grouchy said in a snarling tone. "Grouchy, I know you must feel upset that you didn't get to smurf a smurfnip party like we would have had when we were not ourselves, but you should understand by now that some things in life just aren't smurfy for you," Papa Smurf said. "I guess I can live with it, Papa Smurf," Grouchy said with a frustrated sigh. "But for a moment, I did feel like I was at peace with myself when I was smurfing under the effects of smurfnip...at least until the hallucinations started smurfing in and then everything went to smurf in a way that I didn't like." "So you're saying that you hate smurfnip now, Grouchy?" Duncan said, trying to understand what he was saying. "I just don't feel comfortable smurfing the stuff now, Duncan," Grouchy said. "Maybe I'll try smurfing something else to make me feel better about myself." "There's always a good glass of sarsaparilla ale at my tavern when the day is smurfed, my fellow Grouchy," Tapper said. "And I'll try to see what kind of aromatic teas might be to your smurfing." "I'm not big on teas, but I will take the sarsaparilla ale, Tapper," Grouchy said. "Aye, you've still got the Smurfish in you, my friend," Tapper said smiling. Just then, Smurfette approached the four Smurfs while carrying Baby Smurf, looking rather upset. "Smurfette, what's wrong?" Papa Smurf asked. "Look at this, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, showing Papa Smurf a ticket. "Officer Brainy just smurfed me a ticket for having Baby Smurf crying too loudly and disturbing the peace." Lazy also approached Papa Smurf. "Officer Brainy has just smurfed me a ticket for sleeping in public, Papa Smurf," he said, also showing him a ticket. "Gosh, Papa Smurf, I've just got a ticket from Officer Brainy for tripping over a fellow Smurf," Clumsy said as he appeared with his ticket. And soon Papa Smurf was surrounded by a group of Smurfs all showing that they got tickets for some infraction of the law that Brainy had spotted them doing. "Well, it smurfs like the Smurf Village Police Department has smurfed overboard in trying to smurf the peace around here, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. Papa Smurf didn't like what was going on and decided to do something about it. "BRAINY! HEFTY! SMURF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" ----- "And needless to say, because Brainy and Hefty were smurfing to the point where they were smurfing out tickets for even minor infractions, I had to dissolve the Smurf Village Police Department immediately," Papa Smurf said as he finished his story. "That's unfortunate that you had to do that, Papa Smurf, as noble an idea that Brainy and Hefty together had thought of at the time," Empath said. "But this one is satisfied in knowing how the issue of smurfnip was ultimately resolved, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "Of course, the one thing that this smurf wants to know is what happened to the Hallucinator...those glasses that were being used to show the effects of being under the influence of smurfnip," Empath said. "Oh, yes, the glasses," Tapper said. "Well, there was a fellow Smurf who was interested in owning the glasses just because he liked how smurfy he saw everything was through them, and so I ended up smurfing the glasses to him." "May this one know exactly who that Smurf is that you gave the Hallucinator to, fellow Tapper?" Polaris asked. Just then, they could hear Vanity approaching. "Oh, how absosmurfly smurftacular you look today! Oh, what a smurfect specimen of smurfhood you are! Oh, you look even better than you did yesterday, and I happen to know that as a fact." The five Smurfs watched as Vanity passed by them, wearing the Hallucinator and looking at himself in the mirror while walking and kissing his reflection. Smurfette giggled when she saw Vanity wearing the Hallucinator. "I guess that those glasses have really smurfed to good use, although I doubt that it's going to make Vanity smurf no to himself." "At the very least, Smurfette, this smurf won't need a pair of those kind of glasses just to see that you're beautiful," Empath said. "Me neither, lassie, and I think your fellow Smurfs can also smurf the same about you," Duncan said. Papa Smurf chuckled. "I can wholeheartedly agree with you on that, Duncan." "By the way, since we mentioned him, where is Grouchy?" Smurfette asked. "I haven't smurfed him all day, Smurfette," Tapper said. "The last I know of him is that he was preparing a special smurfday surprise for Lazy." "Grouchy preparing a smurfday surprise for Lazy?" Duncan said, not believing what he was hearing. "Now that's something I've never smurfed of before." "This one can only imagine what that 'smurfday surprise' might be, if this is unusual for Grouchy to give his fellow Smurf Lazy any presents," Polaris said. Just then, they heard Lazy sounding very excited. "Oh, this is the smurfiest present I have ever smurfed for my smurfday," he said as he approached the five Smurfs and Polaris with a small box he was carrying and showed what was inside. "That's a box full of cigarettes," Papa Smurf said, sounding rather curious. "They wouldn't happen to be smurfnip cigarettes, are they?" "Oh no, Papa Smurf," Lazy said. "Grouchy says it's a special blend of herbs that he has smurfed up -- damiana, wild dagga, scullcap, blue lotus, catnip. Oh, this will be great to smurf after my smurfday party." After Lazy left with his birthday present, the Smurfs gathered together with Polaris just looked at each other. "Well, at the very least, it wasn't smurfnip that Grouchy had given Lazy," Smurfette said with a shrug. "I'm never comfortable with the idea of Smurfs wanting to pollute their lungs just for the smurf of getting high, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Still, laddie, it's their choice if they want to smurf herbs or not," Duncan said. "We can't force them to smurf good habits anymore than they can force us to smurf bad ones." "Unfortunately, that's very true, Duncan," Papa Smurf said. "There's only so much that I can do as a village leader and a Papa Smurf to protect my little Smurfs from themselves. In the end, it has to be their choice to smurf healthy lives." "This one isn't very comfortable with just letting the other Smurfs have the liberty to harm themselves however they see fit, but this one will do everything possible to keep their habits from harming others," Polaris said. "This smurf agrees with you completely, Polaris," Empath said. "As long as we don't have to face another case of smurfnip madness, this smurf doesn't see the problem of letting the Smurfs do what they want that doesn't harm anybody else." "And I will continue to pray for wisdom that the Smurfs may know to smurf what is right for their lives," Tapper said. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfnip Madness chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles